The existing battery module includes a housing and a cell, and the cell is displaced in the housing. The housing includes an end plate and a side plate, each of the end plate and the side plate is a single layer of metal plate, and the end plate is welded with the side plate by laser. However, since the end plate is a single layer of metal plate with small elastic deformation, the end plate will directly squeeze the cell in the housing when the battery module is subjected to an external impact, which therefore causes deformation of the cell and a series of safety problems.